Winx Club - Episode 415/Nickelodeon Script
The New Witch in Town Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx helped Roxy accept her new power as a fairy. Meanwhile, the people of Gardenia have grown to love the famous winged girls. But it's a difficult time for Musa and Riven; is it really over between them? Scene: TV Game Show *A man is sitting on a chair and is asked a question.* Man: Hm. Hm. Yes, I'm sure! The Winx with the power of nature is Musa! Host: No, the correct answer is Flora! Man: OHH! *The man starts to cry.* Host: How could you not know which Winx is which? Scene: Gossip Show *A TV screen is seen behind the female host, showing pictures of Stella and a famous football player.* Host: The two celebrities were seen hanging out together in public. Could it be true love? The guy is Joe Halenback, football's biggest superstar. *giggles* And that beauty is Stella, the most stylish and flashy of the Winx. Scene: News Channel News Reporter: Here's some cellphone footage shot by a local bystander. *A video is shown of Aisha saving a young boy from an incoming car.* Aisha: Watch out! *She lets the boy down to safety.* Scene: Children's TV Show *A female host is with two girls dressed like Bloom and Stella.* Host: It looks like everyone really loves the Winx! Grown ups and kids! *The two girls laugh excitably.* Little Girl Dressed as Flora: The Winx! Little Girl Dressed as Bloom: I can fly! Scene: Electronics Store *Two civilians are outside, watching the Winx on televisions in the window display.* Man: Wow, they're really getting famous! All these shows talk about are the Winx! *Duman is suddenly next to them. He places his hand on the window and his hands glow purple. He laughs. The two people turn to look at him, appalled at what he is doing.* Man: Huh? Woman: What's he doing? *The woman screams as she sees the glass starting to crack. The man grabs her and crotches down.* Man: Get down! *The glass finally shatters and Duman disappears. The owner of the shop steps outside.* Shop Owner: What the?! Who broke my window?! Man: That guy! Hey! Where'd he go?? He was just here! Scene: Empty Alley *Duman steps quietly into the alley. He stands atop of the lid leading to the sewers and checks for bystanders.* Duman: Hmm... *He changes his form into a goop like substances and phases through the lid's porous spaces.* Scene: Sewers *Duman completely phases through the lid, reforms to his human shape and walks to where his members are.* Ogron: Welcome Duman. Did you find any dirt? Duman: I've got terrible news Ogron. Ogron: I'm listening. Duman: The Winx are getting very popular... People love them, they feel protected by them! Everyday there's a new kid who believes in them. *Ogron growls.* Ogron: That's makes their power on Earth even stronger! Gantlos: At this rate, Roxy won't be the only fairy on the planet! Anagan: Huh, yeah and our powers are just gonna get weaker and weaker. *Ogron suddenly thinks of an idea and lets out a lowly evil snicker.* Duman: You think this funny? Ogron: Well, what if people started hating fairies? Anagan: Ooh! *Anagan joins in the evil snickering.* Scene: Love & Pet *Stella is walking from the outside towards the entrance to her to shop yawning.* Stella: Going to work is even more exhausting than picking out the perfect outfit to wear! *Elina notices Stella walking pass the line.* Elina: What's she doing? Didn't she see the line? Girl 1: *whispers to her* Is she cutting us? *Stella approaches the entrance but a girl stops her.* Girl 2: Ahem. Miss. Stella: Yes? Girl 2: They're not letting us in yet and there's a line! I've been waiting hours to have little Pinky toilet-trained. *The people in the line chat excitedly.* Stella: I-um... Girl 3: Oh I like you so much! Stella: Oh, no! You must have me confused with someone else! *Stella hurriedly opens the entrance and quickly step inside to avoid them.* Stella: And I really have to get to work! Bye-bye! *Stella yawns and is shocked to see that it is also busy in the shop as well.* Stella: Ugh. *The Winx are hard at work, as Stella continues to walk towards her station yawning. Aisha is busy working out the pets.* Aisha: One, and two. and one, and two! Nice work! *Tecna clicks on her keyboard.* Tecna: There! *Chicko falls off Tecna's hat but Tecna catches her. Stella approaches Bloom at her station.* Stella: Geez, there are more people inside than out! Bloom: I know, we had to close door so that we could deal with fewer customers at a time. So, what's up with you? Your watch broken? Stella: *exhausted* I know I'm late but this is my worst nightmare! I hope I'll wake up in Solaria surrounded by people who take care of everything for me! *Bloom turns back to her customers.* Bloom: Okay, so here are the treatments to keep your pets fur extra soft and they're all on sale this week! *Bloom turns her head back to Stella.* Bloom: Better get to work. If her highness doesn't mind. Stella: *yawning* I'm going, I'm going. *Stella walks off. Aisha is busy training the fairy pets.* Aisha: Let's go over the choreography again! Everybody ready? Let's take it from the top! *The three pets dance. Stella stands in front of Aisha's training area. Aisha giggles.* Aisha: Aren't they fabulous? Stella: *sarcastically* Yeah, really thrilling. *Flora is treating two sick fairy pets. She rests them on separate comfy beds and pulls out a thermometer.* Flora: There! *She puts the thermometer into one of the pet's mouth to take its temperature.* Flora: Here you go! *She goes back to the counter and mix up some herbs into medicine for the other pet.* Flora: Now, we'll just mix this up good! This herb mixure will make the flu go away quickly. *She feeds it to the pet, gently pets it and it goes to sleep.* Stella: *loudly* Morning Flora! Flora: Shh... *Tecna is showing some clients to download their own fairy pets.* Tecna: All you have to do is click the browser on the home page of the Winx website... Annd... there you go! *Musa is teaching fairy pets to play a wind instrument.* Customer: Bravo! Musa: I cannot believe I had a such a crush on Jason. It was so silly, really. I'm just glad he appreciates my talent, and will help me become a star! *She looks over at the pets.* Musa: Huh? *The pets look at her with worried expression.* Musa: Oh don't worry sweeties! I'm totally fine! *She hugs them. Stella has yawned probably a hundred times already and finally reaches her station. She gasps.* Stella: Huh?? *She notices the long line and two more people joining it. A child then approaches her and holds his fairy pet.* Child: There you go buddy! She'll wash you now! Stella: Huh?! *Stella dramatically puts her arm over her forehead.* Stella: Help...! *Stella quickly marches out of the shop.* Stella: Well, I've had about all I could take! Wow, these people really aren't going anywhere! *to the line of people* The shop will open up again soon! Brandon: Stella! Stella: Huh? *Stella stretches her arms up high. She gasps.* Stella: Oh, Brandon! *They hug. Stella then pushes him away.* Stella: *teasingly* Why are you here? Elina and Girl 1: Huh? Brandon: Come on, Stella, tell me what's wrong? Stella: Wrong? What could be wrong? Brandon: Well... Don't tell me you're still jealous of Mitzi? Stella: Mitzi? Oh yeah right, that terrible dresser? Why would I be jealous of her? Elina: When a girl feels jealous, there's usually pretty good reason! Stella: Hey, they were kissing! Woman: Scandalous! Brandon: But I can explain! *Stella laughs and hugs him.* Stella: I'm just teasing you! Brandon: But I-! *Stella keeps laughing. Elina's pet start laughing as well.* Elina: Weird. *The other girl just shrugs.* Scene: Sidewalk *Mitzi and her two friends, Darma and Sally, are walking down the street to Love & Pet.* Mitzi: Ugh, I need to talk to Stella. What's wrong with that airhead? Darma: She's just jealous! Mitzi: She does not get to decide who Brandon dates! Sally: Right? She doesn't own him! Mitzi: If she really wants him Sally, she's gonna have to go through me and you know I always get what I want. *They approach the shop.* Scene: Love & Pet *The three notice the long line and get annoyed. Darma crosses her arms.* Darma: Geez, this is like a two hour wait! *Across the other side of the line, the three do not notice that Stella and Brandon are on the other side walking away.* Mitzi: Wait? I do not like to wait. *The three approach the front of line, cutting everyone.* Mitzi: *yelling* Out of my way, I'm not here for some dumb pets! *The three shove past everyone.* Darma: 'Scuse me! Sally: Coming through! *They enter the store looking smug.* Sally: Looks like their shop is doing pretty well. Mitzi: Yeah right, people are just but it won't last! Bloom. Bloom: Sorry Mitzi, but the shop is closed right now. Mitzi: We're not customers. Bloom: Then why don't you leave? Mitzi: You seem nervous; I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for Stella. I bet she's still sleeping? Stella: Someone say my name? *Stella and Brandon, while embracing each other, walk into the shop. Mitzi gasps while Darma and Sally glare at the couple. Stella turns towards the three girls.* Stella: Hi! Are you looking for a pet? Mitzi: Actually, I- I wanna to speak to you! Brandon: Hey there, Mitzi! Stella: Can I take a rain check please, we have things to do. Mitzi: *infuriated* No problem. Stella! *Mitzi growls and the three girls angrily stomp their way out of the store.* Scene: Sewers *The Wizards of the Black Circle are watching Mitzi and her friends.* Ogron: We just found the perfect person to help us with out plan. Duman: I think I know who you mean Ogron. Ogron: She wants to bring the Winx almost as much as we do! Scene: Dead-end Alley *Mitzi and her friends were unconsciously lead into an alley. They freeze and try to grasp the situation. The alley becomes gloomy and dark.* Darma: What's going on? Where'd the sun go?! Mitzi: I don't like this street Darma! Where are we?! *They turn around.* Mitzi: Hey! What's going on?! *The darkness coalescence into a black hole, and out steps Duman, Ogron and Gantlos. The three girls huddle together in fear.* Sally: Oh noo!! Mitzi: Who are you?! If you're trying to be creepy, you're doing a pretty good job! *Ogron approaches them.* Ogron: You dislike those Winx ladies, do you? Mitzi: ...I hate all of them! Ogron: *satisfied* Good! Follow us... *The wizards step into the black hole that had manifested again. Mitzi and her friends watch, intrigued and shocked.* Mitzi: Whoa, cool! *Mitzi eagerly follows the wizards while Darma and Sally hesitates for moment then follows suit.* Scene: Love & Pet *Inside, the pets and the Winx are completely exhausted from a busy work day. Some of them sit down and rest. While Aisha walks over to the entrance.* Tecna: Wow, what a day! Stella: Warn me the next time there's gonna be so much work! I'll be on the first flight out of town! *Bloom exhales exhaustively.* Bloom: Business is booming, that's a good thing! Stella: Well, not for my neck, hmp... *Stella tiredly rubs her neck. At the entrance, Aisha changes the sign to "closed" as Roxy runs up to the entrance.* Aisha: Roxy! *Roxy giggles and the sliding doors open for her. Roxy enters the store.* Aisha: Come on in! Roxy: *brightly* It's a beautiful outside, you're not gonna stay locked in here are you? How about we take a nice stroll on the park, huh? Come on! Who's with me? *Aisha ponders about it. The pets see Roxy and are eager to go.* Roxy: Come on, let's go, it'll be so great! Flora: Spending some time in nature would be good for us! Aisha: Uh... well... There's just one thing. Flora: Huh? Aisha: Last one out of the shop cleans up! *The girls laugh and start racing out of the store.* Scene: Sewers *Mitzi, Darma and Sally tread careful in the sewers, taking in the sights.* Mitzi: Nice place you got here. Who's your decorator?? Gantlos: At first, our head quarters were in a warehouse in the suburbs but being underground's turning out to be a lot more useful. Mitzi: Useful for what?? *Darma whispers to her friends.* Darma: Why did we come here?! My mom always said not to talk to strangers! Sally: *whispers* Especially when those "strangers", appear out of a black hole and live in the sewers!! Darma: I think my mom's right. Sally: Yeah, I think so too- Mitzi: Quiet! Don't be scaredy-cats! *The Wizards approach them. Anagan manifests a small black hole showing Mitzi, Darma and Sally the Winx and with a smirk on his face, he asks the girls...* Anagan: Do you want to be like them? *Mitzi smiles.* Mitzi: *delighted* Sure. Ogron: Do you want to be MORE than them? *The girls accept thrillingly.* Darma: Yes! Mitzi: You bet! Sally: Yeah! *The Wizards imbue their hands with magical energy.* Ogron: Here we go! *The girls gasp a bit. The Wizards then transfer their magical energy onto the girls. Now, Mitzi, Darma and Sally are transformed into Dark Fairies powered by the Wizards negative energies.* Mitzi: *pleased* I'm not sure what's going on but I like it. Darma: *pleased* I feel so much stronger! Ogron: You'll have to learn how to use your new power but we'll help you with that! Scene: Frutti Music Bar *Sky is delivering drinks to a customer. Bloom playfully covers his eyes.* Bloom: Guess who? Sky: Uh, Bloom? *They embrace each other.* Bloom: Hey Sky! *The rest of the Winx arrive and find their significant other. Flora walks up to Helia and gives him a peck on the cheek.* Flora: And who's this knight in shining armor? *The hug each other and giggle. Stella, Aisha, Roxy, Brandon and Nabu are at the bar.* Roxy: I've allowed them to stop by to say a quick 'hi' before taking them off to the park! Nabu: To the park? Aisha: Yup! We're going to enjoy this beautiful weather! *Aisha gives peck on Nabu's cheek.* Nabu: Sounds fun! *Musa is leaning against a pole and looks around.* Musa: *thinking* It's times like these that makes me miss Riven. *On the upper level of the ship, Riven is serving drinks to the customers. He looks up at the full moon.* Riven: Oh Musa, I never thought I'd miss you like this... *Riven sighs.* Roxy: I think we should let the boys get back to work, right Flora? Flora: Huh? *Roxy eagerly drags Flora out of Helia's arms.* Aisha: How about we have a quick smoothie before we go? What do you think? *Tecna giggles.* Aisha: Huh? Tecna: Well, it looks like somebody's already taking care of that! *With a show of hands, Artu and the fairy pets made a huge mess in order to make a huge punch bowl of smoothies. Kiko, excited to see Artu goes over to greet him, though thinks twice about it when Artu licks him.* *Sky bends down, sees the mess.* Sky: *troubled* Oh no! *Bloom laughs. The Winx enjoy their time at the Frutti Music Bar, while Sky glares at Artu and Bloom clean up the mess the pets made.* Scene: Gardenia Park *The Winx, fairy pets, Artu and Kiko enjoy their time at the park. On the picnic tarp, the Winx are gathered as the girls teach Roxy the basics of magic.* Bloom: The size of the object you're levitating isn't important. *Bloom looks up from the objects in front of them and sees a man reading a newspaper, aimlessly walking towards an open sewer hole. She levitates the lid and closes it, allowing the man to over it safely.* Bloom: What's important is how useful the object is and how positive your action will be. *Roxy looks up and sees an ice cream man having trouble pushing his ice cream cart up a hill. Roxy levitates the ice cream cart, making it easier for the ice cream man.* Ice Cream Man: *joyfully* Ice cream!! Flora: Nice work, Roxy! Scene: Parking Lot *The Wizards of the Black Circle are training Mitzi, Darma and Sally as well. The girls are learning levitation using a car but through the lack of experience the second the car is levitated is crashes back down.* Duman: You learn quick; that was excellent. Scene: Gardenia Park *Flora and Roxy are in one part of the forest full of vegetation. Flora is mentoring Roxy on how magic can affect their surroundings.* Flora: Magic can bring you closer to world around you... You can use nature's energy, see? *Flora imbues her hands with her magic and spreads it across the flora in front of her, making them healthier.* Roxy: Yeah... I think I get it! *Roxy tries it herself, and is able to connect herself with the surrounding birds, she giggles as she makes two pick up Kiko.* Scene: Parking Lot *Mitzi, Sally and Darma have improved on their levitation and easily keeps the cars in suspension. Mitzi turns to the Wizards and releases the car she was levitating to crash onto the ground.* Mitzi: This is boring, can we do something else? Darma: Fun! We can park wherever we want! *Darma and Sally also release the cars they were levitating to crash onto the ground. Ogron snickers at their improvements, and their plan is almost ready to begin.* Scene: Gardenia Park *Roxy is practicing her flying skills under Aisha's mentor-ship. The other Winx serve as obstacles Roxy must avoid while flying at maximum speed.* Aisha: You know, magic isn't just out power. What's important, is to be in control of it, even if you're using it full force! Scene: Abandoned Warehouse *Outside, using old buildings and objects, Mitzi and her friends are undergoing their training in flying. Ogron laughs. They go through the obstacles but crash through a wall. Mitzi stands.* Mitzi: I think we're getting good at this stuff! Oopsy, sorry about the mess. *The Wizards and Mitzi laugh.* Scene: Gardenia Park *The Winx are now relaxing on the picnic tarp, laughing and enjoying their time. They turn around.* The Winx: Huh? *An explosion occurs and a scream is heard. The pets flee for safety as the Winx stand up.* Stella: Why do I get the feeling that something crazy's about to happen? *A shot is made a tree causing it collapse as two male civilians flee for safety.* Male Civilian 1: Go! Go! Don't just stand there, get out of here! You have to leave! *The other male civilian scream hysterically.* Aisha: What do you think it could be? *Cackling is heard as Bloom peers through a bush.* Bloom: Mitzi?! *Mitzi and her friends attack innocent bystanders with their power. They at the destruction and fear they have caused.* Stella: That sure doesn't look like the Mitzi I know! Bloom: This is no joke, they're giving off extremely strong negative energy! Winx: Winx Believix! *The girls transform. Elsewhere, Mitzi sends another blast of negative energy at the park-goers; cornering them.* Mitzi: *taunting* Why are you running? You don't like magic all of a sudden?? *Mitzi, Darma and Sally stand triumphantly, showing off their power.* Male Civilian 2: *disbelief* I can't believe fairies would act like that... Male Civilian 3: Hey, look! The Winx are coming! *The Winx arrive as Mitzi and her friends turn around in shock. Mitzi and her friends face them, appearing high and mighty.* Mitzi: *mockingly* Well, hello there fairy friends. *A man runs across the two opposing sides to the a bush for safety. Other civilians are hiding behind a tree.* Female Civilian 1: You hear that? They called them "friends", so they are fairies! Female Civilian 2: Unbelievable! What are they doing?! Male Civilian 4: Go away fairies! We don't want you anymore! Male Civilian 3: Take your magic and get outta here! Tecna: I can feel it, Mitzi and her friends aren't fairies at all! Aisha: *angry* That's enough! I've had it! *The Winx get ready to fight. Mitzi flies upward. She forms an energy sphere and shoots it at Stella.* Mitzi: Taaake that! *Stella creates a shield and Mitzi's energy sphere disintegrate.* Mitzi: Huh? *Stella forms her own energy sphere.* Stella: I knew you were jealous! *Stella shoots the energy sphere at Mitzi, sending her off towards the opposite direction. Darma aims her energy blasts at Bloom, who dodges and ends up hitting Sally instead. Stella flies up at Mitzi. Mitzi turns towards Darma and Sally and instructions them.* Mitzi: They're a lot stronger than us. Hit the crowd, it's their weakness! *Darma and Sally head for the crowd, shattering objects and trees, even aiming at the park-goers to frighten them. They corner them and was about to shoot streams of magical energy at them until Flora and Tecna intervened.* Flora: Winter Rose! Tecna: Super Prism! *They create a dome around the park-goers, protecting them from Darma and Sally's blasts. Mitzi on the other hand, enjoys tormenting a man as she blasts him with spheres magical energy. She cackles and was about to strike again, when Bloom grabs her hand.* Bloom: *angry* THAT IS ENOUGH! Yah! *Bloom toss Mitzi at the ground. Mitzi gets up and dusts herself.* Mitzi: You can't keep everyone safe, Bloom! *Darma and Sally are also tossed to the ground where Mitzi is.* Mitzi: *cocky* So, Winx, let me know when you're ready for more. Scene: Park Entrance *A news crew are in front of the entrance, recording on the what is happening.* Female News Reporter: For several hours now, dozens of people have been trapped in Gardenia Park. According to witnesses, they were attacked by the Winx and other fairies. Now, the million dollar question is: were we too quick to trust the Winx? *The Winx, minus Bloom, fly up to surround Darma, Sally and Mitzi. The Dark Fairies are unfazed, continuing to appear smug.* Mitzi: *taunting* Come on, tired already? *Just as Tecna, Flora and Stella were about to attack them, Bloom stops them.* Bloom: No, wait! Tecna: Huh?! *Tecna dispels her magic.* Bloom: Remember what our strongest power is! Flora: It's the hearts of the people! Bloom: Right! It's them that we need to think about now! We have to win back all their trust! Follow me! *Bloom flies up and has Stella join her while the others protect the civilians from the Dark Fairies. Mitzi and her friends face off Bloom and Stella in the air.* Mitzi: *annoyed* Haven't you had enough?! *They attack Bloom and Stella.* Mitzi, Darma and Sally: Hiiyah! Bloom: Dragon Heart! Yah! *Bloom launches her spell at the the Dark Fairies. The Dark Fairies redirect her spell, causing it to land onto the ground, setting it ablaze. Below, the civilians panic and Flora magically opens a tunnel through some bushes, while Musa and Aisha carry some away from the fire. Flora then directs the others to safety.* Flora: Here! *Roxy directs the civilians as well.* Roxy: That way! *Bloom blasts the Dark Fairies once more. They can feel their powers diminishing. Mitzi imbues her hands with magic again.* Mitzi: What's happening? It's like our power is disappearing! D-yah!! *She tries to blast the Winx again. Aisha and Musa join Bloom.* Bloom: Let's combine our healing powers and win back these people's hearts! *The three join hands.* Bloom: Strength of Life! Aisha: Spirit of Courage! Musa: Bright Heart! *They combine their powers. A little girl and her mother goes through the tunnel. The little girl points at the fairies. She points at the Dark Fairies first.* Little Girl: Look mom! Those are the bad fairies! *She then points at Musa, Aisha and Bloom.* Little Girl: And those are the good fairies! Roxy: Come on! *Flora points at the tunnel for two more civilians..* Flora: Here. Old Man: Oh, thank you! We can all see who the good ones are and who the bad ones are! *Flora is happy to here that. Mitzi grunts, seeing as her magic is almost completely gone. Sally tries to create magic as well but fails.* Mitzi: Nooo!! My magic! I-I can't feel it anymore! *Roxy continues to direct the crowd to safety as she watches Sally, Mitzi and Darma completely lose their magic.* Roxy: For each person who believes in the Winx, our enemies lose a little more power! *Without magic to support their flight, Sally, Mitzi and Darma start to plummet to the crowd.* Musa: Look! Bloom: Yah, Dragon Wing! *Bloom's spell allows them to land safely onto the ground. The Dark Fairies revert to normal.* Bloom: Once again, the hearts of the people made us stronger. *The three girls get up and look confused.* Mitzi: Hey, what am I doing here? Huh? Stella: It's a long story. Right now, we're late for a wedding! *Musa looks a little unsure and sighs.* Scene: Wedding Ceremony Hall *The wedding ceremony is just about to finish.* Ordain: You may kiss the bride. *Jason and his wife kiss. The audience claps.* Scene: Dining Hall *The Winx and Specialists head to tables.* Stella: Guys, look at this! Sky: Here you go. *Sky hands Bloom a drink. Musa leans against a table, looking a little disappointed. Jason approaches her.* Jason: I really appreciate you coming. Musa: You do? Jason: Yes of course, this is a big day for! Musa: I'm very happy for you... Jason: Thank you, Musa... But somehow, I find that hard to believe. Is everything okay? Musa: I'm so sorry Jason but I just got completely carried away! I feel ridiculous! *She walks away quickly. Jason stops her.* Jason: Musa! There's no need to leave. You're a bright girl with so much talent; I'm honored to able to work with you and with my help, you will be a huge success. Don't let some misunderstanding change that! Musa: *appreciative* Thanks Jason. Jason: I'd love to have you sing for us but I completely understand if you don't feel like it. *He walks off. Musa and Andy, Rio and Mark perform on stage.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the Winx have been balancing their relationships and magic, and are ready to add something new. So, Musa suggests they form their own rock band. A new and fantastic adventure will begin for the girls! But, who will watch the White Circle while the Winx are onstage? Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Scripts